


Vampire AU

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Blood Drinking, Four and Nine missed the ritual, Henri parenting Sandor, Minor Character Death, On the Run, Sandor always finding trouble, So they don't have a number now, Vampire!Sandor, commentary on the flaws of the elder's plan, half-werewolf!NIne, half-witch!John, kid!Four, kid!Nine, mostly in the prologue, protective!Henri, the penthouse makes an appearance later, vampire!Henri, where else do you gather the loric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: The Loric's vampire coven is raided by hunters, but the elders have a plan. They have created nine vampire children mixed with other types to stop the hunters when they're older. Henri ends up with two of the kids and a teenager who has his own ideas about what they should do.
Relationships: Henri & Sandor, Stanley Worthington | Number Nine & John Smith | Number Four
Kudos: 6





	Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> (~sarcastically~) I'm so creative with the title.  
> I'll probably change it later and maybe expand the summary.   
> It took me like a month to write this chapter; it started just spinning off my Everybody Lives AU, I've been working on. So progress will probably be slow, but I'm excited. The pov is going to mostly change between Henri and Sandor

I awoke as an explosion shook the underground tunnels we lived in. Screams rang in my ears. My heart leapt in my chest, and I glanced across the room to see John bolting from his bed and running for me. I swept him into my arms before he scrambled up the bed. The hunters were here, just like the elders had warned us. I thought we would have longer. I thought…

John squeezed my shirt in his little fist as I swung the emergency bag the elders had insisted we all keep packed over my shoulder and ran into the underground hallway right into thick smoke that had me coughing. The ritual site we were supposed to meet at was three halls down, but Sandor’s room was two halls in the opposite direction. I was already running toward it, before I realized it. I didn’t turn around. It wouldn’t take that much longer to grab Sandor first. I just needed to get to Sandor.

The first shots rang out as I rounded the corner to Sandor’s hall. Half of it was blown out from one of the initial explosions, and I wasn’t prepared for the terror that griped my chest as I scanned the area for any signs of him.

I found Rapp, Sandor’s roommate, instead, pinned halfway under a wall and desperately trying to push himself out of it. Tears were streaking the dirt on his face, and I could see him gritting his teeth, trying not to give his location away with any noise as I knelt beside him. I set John down to grab a hold of the section of wall and lift. Rapp wiggled out of it, gritting his teeth and panting.

“Where’s Sandor?” I demanded as soon as he was out and I could set the wall down.

He stared at me wide-eyed and shook his head. “I don’t know. He wasn’t there when I woke up. I think he slipped out, again.”

I growled, anger flaring too hot and fast to grab a hold of. Why couldn’t the kid stay where he was supposed to? I ignored my earlier fear that he could’ve gotten hurt or worse if he had stayed here, and the nagging voice that whispered that him slipping out might’ve saved his life. He was always finding trouble, and I needed to find him _now_!

John grabbed my arm as another loud explosion further down the hall shook the air around us. I bit back a curse and glanced over my shoulder to see sunlight filtering in from where part of the ceiling had collapsed. Damn it. John might make it in the sunlight without protection, but we wouldn’t.

Gunfire sounded down the hall opposite of the sunlight gaping hole. Rapp curled in on himself in terror like he knew how screwed we were. Damn it. I didn’t have time for all of this. I needed to find Sandor and get to the ritual site.

I picked John back up and grabbed Rapp’s arm, hauling him to his feet. “We don’t have time to stay huddled in the hall, waiting for the hunters to catch up to us. Get your head on straight.”

He nodded, eyes still wide and uncomprehending. Damn it. He was in shock and likely wasn’t going to be any help. Shit.

I cursorily glanced for another path around our two options. There were only two direction in this part of the caverns. Fuck. Wait. There was a room that hadn’t been torn apart. I dragged Rapp into the room, easing the door closed behind us. There should be sunscreen in here. It should be enough to get us to through the patch out there.

Found it. Three bottles. Good. I tossed one at Rapp, who stood there in the middle of the room, unseeing. He didn’t catch it, but he did blink and look down at it. “Put it on.”

Understanding lit up in his eyes, and he started applying it without any further guidance while I rubbed John down just to be safe, before applying it to my own skin.

The gunshots were getting closer. I could feel my heartbeat through my whole body. They would be checking the rooms one by one. No hunter this coordinated would be stupid or lazy enough to not check every room, every nook and cranny. I’d have to fight. Rapp was in no condition to put up any resistance, and he was never much for fighting. For a moment I wished he was Sandor, because that kid kept it together in these kinds of situations, probably from all the experience he got with them. I immediately felt guilty for it. He was just a kid too.

“When we get out there, run for the back exit. I’ll catch up with you once I’ve found Sandor.”

“But what about-“

“I’ll handle them!” I hissed at him and set John down with a quiet warning, “Stay here until I get you.” I silently prayed I would be the one to get back here first, but it was the best I could do with the circumstances.

I eased the door open with the two kids behind me and peeked to get a glimpse of where the hunter were. They were far enough away that Rapp might be able to make a break for it, but too close to go by unseen. I steeled myself for a fight. There was only two of them, right now. Others wouldn’t be too far behind. I’d done this before. It’s why the elders chose me as one of the guardians of the hybrid kids.

“When I give the signal, run.”

Rapp nodded, and I opened the door making a full dash at the hunters that would be too fast for them to be able to react. I snapped the first one’s neck before the other one had raised their gun. They gave more of a fight, a stake already poised for my next predicted move. I shouted at Rapp to run as I dodged the strike and snapped the other hunter’s neck.

A shot rang out. I watched in horror as Rapp fell forward. John screamed. The hunter stepped forward into the sunlight revealing his familiar face; he’d been watching us in town, watching _me_. Oh god, Sandor. His eyes met mine with a knowing look and he raised his gun, taking advantage of my momentarily paralysis. Stupid. I didn’t know he killed Sandor. I didn’t even know if Sandor was dead.

John ran out, thrusting his hands out with the quick spell he’d learned. Surprise flickered across the hunter’s face as he flew back, onto his butt. It wasn’t far, but it snapped me out of my fear. I still had to protect John.

In the brief moment, I snapped into action, pouncing the hunter and killing him. I grabbed his own gun and tucked it away, before sweeping John into my arms. He grabbed my shirt and buried his face into my chest. I held him tight as I ran through the sunlight. Pain momentarily bit into my skin, but it wasn’t as intense as it would’ve been without the sunscreen.

I skidded to stop at the next intersection, desperately trying to think of where Sandor could’ve gone, hoping he was still alive, that I was wrong about that hunter’s look. He was always getting himself in trouble and slipping off where he wasn’t supposed to be. There was a night club on the surface he liked to frequent, and he could be there and not even be down here. He could be laying dead somewhere, under caved in wall where I wouldn’t be able to see him. I couldn’t search the whole coven. I didn’t know where he was.

The paralyzing fear came back as I clutched John tightly to my chest. I had one kid safe, but Sandor was still out there somewhere, and I had no idea what shape he was in, if he was even still alive. How could I find him if I didn’t have a clue where he was? My breaths were coming faster, and John clung even tighter to me. He was counting on me. I couldn’t let him down like Rapp. I had to make a decision.

And then Sandor ran full on into me. He wrapped me in a hug, and I wiggled an arm free to wrap around him, breathing easier. John made a noise between us, and Sandor pulled back. I took the opportunity to look him over. His eyes were wide and panicked and he was partially in his pajamas with one of his concert T-shirts thrown over it. Blood was splattered on him, but it didn’t seem to be coming from any wound. He’d gotten into a fight before he found me, and he’d survived. A flicker of pride overcame all the fear for a brief moment. Both of my kids were safe. And now I just had to get them out of here.

I pulled him close again, whispering in his ear, “We need to make it to the back exit. Don’t look at any bodies or the people fighting. We just need to make it out.”

A scream sounded too close, and we both tensed. Sandor pulled away, setting his stubborn face on. “What about Rapp?”

The answer must’ve been written on my face, because his shoulders slumped, and he nodded. We could talk more about when we got out. I grabbed his hand, keeping John close to my chest with the other, and ran toward the ritual site. Sandor kept up with ease, and John was staring at him instead of burying his face into my shirt.

Evidence of explosion showed up again two halls later. The destruction was planned out. They were boxing us in. I took another detour. Blocked again, this time with a hunter. Shit. I still had John in my arms; I couldn’t fight like this. Another vampire distracted him; I didn’t check to see who it was, just kept running.

I ran through all the possible paths to the ritual site in my head. There was only one left, and I could only hope they didn’t have it blocked off or we would have to take our chances through one of them.

It wasn’t blocked, and another fear wiggled its way through me. They could be trying to funnel all the surviving vampires to a central area to kill. An explosion shook the entire cavern and blew us back just as I realized it. This was the biggest explosion yet.

Sandor stared at me with wide eyes. He knew that they were picking up the attacks, that the longer we stayed the harder it would be to get out. I swallowed. We had to make it out. I had to get them out.

John looked asleep on my chest. He was breathing shallow, but he didn’t seem to be hurt. The little magic he did could take it out of him, with the stress of everything… he was fine. He had to be.

I scrambled to my feet, pulling Sandor to his. “We’ll be fine. We’ve just got to make it to the back exit.” I pulled out the gun I’d taken from the hunter. “Use this if you have to.”

Sandor took it carefully and looked up at me. “We didn’t train with guns.”

I swore and passed him John taking the gun from him. “Then keep him safe, and I’ll take care of any hunters we cross paths with.”

Determination lined his face as he nodded, and we set off again at a slower rate. I kept an eye out for any hunters as we approached the main living area. None surprisingly appeared. There was no one on our path vampire or hunter. And then we entered the main living area, and it all made sense.

The room was completely blown apart with most of the ceiling collapsed on the flower and the barest edges held up by tilting columns. The ceiling laid on the floor, overlapping in areas. And the bodies… They were everywhere, vampire and hunter alike. Burned alive by the hunters. Shot or staked in the chest. And hunters with their necks snapped. Blood saturated the area. Too much. And the smell… it smelled too much like death, like fire, that my hackles raised.

I turned to try and stop Sandor and John from seeing the carnage, but Sandor was already gaping at it, looking sick. John luckily was staring at Sandor’s face with no indication that he had seen what had happened to our coven. He looked like he’d just woken up, and when he touched Sandor’s face, Sandor started and stared down at him in confusion.

“Keep his eyes on you,” I told Sandor. He didn’t need to see this; he didn’t need to be haunted by the image like I know both Sandor and I would be. “And try not to look.”

“I kind of need to see my way,” He snapped as we edged around the main living area.

There was sliver of shadowed side that we should be able to slip through to other side. As long as nothing else happened. I caught sight of a familiar face, and I snapped my gaze away, swallowing down the rising bile. Sandor wasn’t fairing any better.

“Look past it. There’s nothing we can do for any of them. We’ve got to make it out.” I held my hand out to him. He looked so young and vulnerable as he stared at me before clasping my hand and holding John with one arm. They would make it out. I would make sure of it. “I’ve got you, and I’m not going to let them hurt you.”

I carefully edged us around the exposed sunlight, barely daring to breath as we slowly inched our way to the other side, to the ritual site, to the back exit, to freedom. The further into the room we got, the more shadows there were behind the tilting columns. I urged Sandor to get behind me as we made our way to the last little sliver away from freedom.

A cry drew my attention away from our goal, and I turned to look back at the entrance. Daxin had made it in with little Stanley at his side and a stake in his side. He caught sight of me and froze with wide eyes. A hunter materialized behind him with blood staining the side of their face.

“Run!” I screamed. Sandor turned to look at what I was seeing. I stopped him. “Keep going. One of the elders should be waiting at the back exit. I’ll catch up.” The elders were stronger than any of us. Sandor and John would be well protected by whoever was waiting to do the ritual.

“I’m not leaving you!” He protested.

“GO!” I put as much authority into it as I could, and Sandor scowled at me. He was never one to listen to authority, and I feared for a moment that he wasn’t inclined to listen. Then he turned and inched into the last sliver.

I turned to go help Daxin, just as a scream ran out. I saw the hunter twist around, pulling Daxin fully into the sunlight. His skin turned a bright red before flaring into fire. Fuck. Behind me, Sandor screamed out, and I barely had time to think about them, before Stanley was launching himself at the hunter with bared teeth. He looked more like a werewolf than a vampire. Shit.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a red patch on Sandor’s shoulder. He must’ve slipped into the sunlight. Shit, shit, shit. “Sandor, go! I’ll get Stanley and meet you at the back exit.” I growled as I ran for Daxin’s charge, making sure to stay in the shadows.

Stanley was still in the sunlight. Shit. His skin was turning red. Slower than Daxin’s had, but it could still be lethal if I didn’t get him out of it in time.

The hunter got their hands between Stanley and their face and pushed. The kid went flying. I caught him mid-air and pulled him to my chest. The hunter had blood pouring from their face from the slashes Stanley had left. Damn, the kid could fight.

With Stanley clutched to my chest, I ran back toward Sandor who’d finally disappeared into the ritual sight. Please be safe.

I was grabbed from behind, and I whipped my elbow back. The hunter had recovered faster than I thought. Shit. They couldn’t lose two of us in one go. And then an arrow pierced through the hunter, and I looked back to see Celia [note: John’s mother] with a bow. She nodded at me and turned to stand her ground as more hunters came out of the tunnels.

Stanley made a noise of awe, and I agreed. She was amazing. He grinned up at me, bouncing in my arms. “I found you. We were looking for you. Cause you went the wrong way.”

My blood froze, horror trudging over my body. I’d forgotten how close Daxin’s room was to mine. He probably would’ve already made it to the ritual site and escaped if he hadn’t followed to make sure I was alright. Shit. It was all my fault. Daxin was dead because I had to get Sandor, I couldn’t leave with him. He was dead, because he wanted to make sure I made it to the ritual site.

I pushed it all back. Now wasn’t the time to freeze. I had to get Stanley out of here and get back to Sandor and John. I inched my way around the last little silver. The sun was getting higher in the sky. I just had to hold on until I got us somewhere safe, and then I could freak out.

Stanley bounced in my grasp, unaware of my inner turmoil, and so much harder to keep a hold of than John. “Keep still,” I hissed.

How did Daxin handle him?

I made it to the other side, juggling Stanley’s bouncing body the whole time. The moment we were under the full shadow, I dropped Stanley’s bouncing body, and grabbed a hold of his hand. We ran toward the back; it was much easier when I was struggling to hold him. It was eerily quiet on this side of the commons. My heart pounded, and I prayed that somehow we hadn’t missed the meeting. They wouldn’t have waited long if it was already over, but they might not have had the time. I was getting ahead of myself; I didn’t know that they had already left.

We skidded around the last corner. And found where all the hunters were. Loridas the elder stood in the middle of the room, fending off multiple hunters, dodging bullets and throwing the too daring ones across the room at the other hunters. He moved like one of those vampire warriors from the movies Sandor was obsessed with.

I caught sight of Sandor behind him still holding John as he gaped at Loridas. The brief moment of relief I felt at seeing them, was swiftly replaced with panic at realizing no one else was made it. We had missed the ritual. Or maybe none of them had even made it. And then the hunters noticed new prey had entered the room.

Loridas glanced at what had captured the hunters’ attention, and frowned as he took us in. He moved lightening quick, slamming one of the hunters whose attention had strayed from him. He was the bigger threat and the room, and he was making sure they knew that and kept their attention on him.

“Go,” He growled over his shoulder, not taking his eyes of the hunters.

“What about the ritual?” I hissed back. It was supposed to protect the kids beyond what any of us were capable.

“You’re late. Now go. I’ll hold them off.”

I turned, and Sandor was right at my side. And then he jerked back, bullet slamming into him. Everything happened so slowly. I caught him. John latched on to me. And there was blood everywhere, on his chest, my hands, John’s shirt. I heard screaming when my other senses came rushing back in. Not Sandor. Please. Not Sandor.

My hands shook as I checked for a pulse. He was still alive. I didn’t know how much longer. But he was alive right now, and I would do everything to keep him that way.

I tried to pick him up, but I couldn’t carry John and him. I set John down next to Stanley. “I need you two to keep up.”

Loridas glanced over his shoulder at me with a look. He glanced at Sandor’s unconscious body as I pick him up, cradling him against my chest. I could almost hear him thinking that I had too strong of an attachment to a coven kid. “I’ll buy you as much time as I can.” It hardly seemed like it would be a problem for him. He took hunters out like they were uncoordinated toddlers. And then more hunters came in lugging in big equipment like I hadn’t seen before. Leading the new hunters was a man with a glowing sword and a smarmy smirk.

My stomach sinks, knowing before I’m fully aware, that this got worse. I’m almost to the car garage with the kids when the lead hunter points his glowing sword at Loridas. Bright lightening races out, rapidly heating the air as it slammed into the wall behind Loridas with a deafening crack. My hair is standing on end, and the air smells sharp and like it’s burning.

It was only as Loridas straightened to face the hunters, that I realized he hadn’t fully dodged the lightening blast. His leg was seared, but he still stood there, face set in determination. Shit. The realization hit me like a tidal wave. He wasn’t going to make it. He was going to buy us all the time he could. I could see it in his face as he glanced at us before charging the hunters, and then he disappeared from my view as I slipped into the car garage.

My breath was coming in heavy and ragged. I just had to keep it together, long enough to get the kids out. We just had to make it out.

I opened the first UV protected car we came across and slid Sandor into the passenger seat, buckling him in. Stanley and John were staring at me with wide eyes as another deafening crack shook the cavern. I didn’t know how long we had, how long Loridas could fend off those lightening attacks.

I pulled open the backseat and waved them in. There weren’t any car seats in this one. Shit. I’d have to fix that later, but there wasn’t time to worry about car seats and strapping them in. We had to get out of here. They’d just have to be okay until we got somewhere safe. I did buckle and adjust seatbelts around them, before slamming the door shut and sprinting to the driver side.

Another earth shaking crack. This one brought a scream with it that made my blood run cold. Shit, shit, shit. Keep it together, Henri. I just had to keep it together for the kids, long enough to get us somewhere safe.

I skipped buckling my own seatbelt and fumbled with the keys from the cup holder. I dropped them before I got them into ignition. Fuck. I grabbed them off the floor board and finally got them into the ignition. The engine purred to life, and I sped us out of the car garage. The hunters could be after us at any moment.

No one was waiting for us at the exit. No hunters or other vehicles. It was so quiet that it unnerved me. They could’ve set a trap for any escapees… or maybe they never thought we could make it out into the daylight.

We kept driving and nothing happened; nobody ran after us. I breathed out a sigh, some of the anxiety draining out of body. I glanced at the rearview mirror at Stanley and John. They were fine, holding hands with John leaning against Stanley’s shoulder. They would make it.

Sandor, on the other hand… I glanced at him. He looked terrible, and I had no idea how bad his injuries were, and this close to the hunters, I didn’t dare pull over to check him over. There was one thing that could heal him while I was still driving. Hopefully. I hadn’t tried to multitask during it.

I bit my wrist deep enough to draw pinpricks of blood, and quickly shoved it against Sandor’s lips, trying to keep my eyes on the road. He sucked on it for a moment with so little strength that despite the danger I was tempted to pull over and check him over. Then he turned, leaning against the window with a little sigh. He would be okay until we got to a hotel far away from the coven and where the hunters might check, and with even that little sip of my blood, he would heal faster.

“Is he going to be okay?” Stanley whispered, and I glanced back at them.

“Yeah. We’re going to be okay. I’m not going to let them hurt any of you.” My voice caught, and I cleared it. I would do whatever I needed to, to keep them all safe.


End file.
